falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations
The United Nations was a pre-war international intergovermantal organization based in the United States. It was an organization that was founded to prevent another world war and create world peace. The United Nations lasted until 2052 where it disbanded following the Resource Wars. History Foundation The United Nations was officially founded October 24, 1945 in the city of San Francisco, California. Hundreds of member states had joined during the founding, including the superpowers of the United States and the Soviet Union. The United Nations proved to be pleased with the seemingly numerous requests to join it, as they thought it would be able to prevent the world from entering another bloody world war. Many other nations would join until every nation on Earth had became members of the United Nations. End of the Cold War The Cold War was a major issue for the United Nations as the UN sought to promote negotiations between the United States and the Soviet Union. Eventually, negotiations went through as both nations signed a peace treaty and the Cold War came to an end in 1989 with the dissolution of the Warsaw Pact and numerous European nations were granted freedom and independence. The UN has oversaw the development of these nations and helped them become independent and welcomed them into the UN for international representation. Sino-Soviet War The United Nations was at a hot-spot during the 1980s as the UN demanded that the nations of China and the USSR negotiate to stop the conflict between the two nations. Both were reluctant, particuallt China, but eventually the two nations met in Berlin during the winter of 1985 to negotiate and the war came to an end by 1988 when Chinese forces withdrew from Siberia and allowed the USSR to rebuild and flourish after the war. Decolonization At the beginning of the 21st Century, the United Nations wanted it to be a "golden age" for humanity as new technology and resources would allow human civilization to evolve and develop in better ways than every before. One of the major achievments was the creation of the European Commonwealth on January 1st, 2000 where the UN celebrated the newly unified European continent. During 2000s, the United Nations had pressured the nations of Britain and France to begin decolonization and allow their colonies to be independent. In 2008 with the global economic crisis, the UN succeeded and welcomed India into the UN and fully accepted it as an actual nation in 2020 when the United Kingdom fully withdrew from India. France was reluctant at first but eventually gave up Algeria and their North African colonies as well. By 2024, the majority of British and French colonies were independent even if both nations still had a few colonies left. Central American Crisis The United Nations had imposed sanctions against the nation of Mexico in 2020 after the newly installed communist government had began to violently crack down against political dissent and opposition activists. Throughout Latin America, communist activity had grown and the United States wanted to respond but the UN urged them not to as the South American Federation wanted no American involvement at all but the US Interviened nonetheless. The UN oversaw the conflict and eventually helped both the United States and the Federation negotiate a truce and the conflict ceased. Downfall and Collapse In the 2040s, the UN had delt with many internal conflicts in Latin America as the Federation had suffered economic hardships with mishandeling of its oil reserves. The 2050s was the darkest period for the United Nations as oil resrves worldwide had began to plummit and tensions between nations had risen. The European Commonwealth had grown annoyed with the United Arab Coalition as peace talks between the EC and the UAC had failed and in response to the countless failed peace talks, all member states of the European Commonwealth had withdrawn from the UN and the UAC member states did the same and eventually both of them went to war. The United States and Soviet Union withdrew to and so did China leaving only a handful of member states left. Eventually however on July 27th, 2052, the United Nations had disbanded by orders of Sakugama Okiri and its former headquarters was sold off to become a mega toy store by Bumbalo's. Category:Pre-War Factions